


Danganronpa V3: Bloodstained Note Headcanons

by Orion_The_Assassin



Category: danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Assassin/pseuds/Orion_The_Assassin
Summary: A book of things we know, and of things that are a bit OC-ed.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Lé Rules

  1. I will do NSFW.
  2. I will explain how Hana and Orion are in this book. 
  3. I will not take personal questions, like: Who does [Insert Name] like? etc. That just puts me under stressful situations. 
  4. No shade will be thrown at the characters.
  5. I swear to god, I will never allow perverts to comment dirty perverted stuff though. It creeps me out for people to do that.
  6. I have my holy bagel report finger writing this. I’m watching you. 
  7. Finally, I will involve one of your OCs to be in a Headcanon. So, If you’d like to request some OCs, I will gladly put some in the book. Nobody will be left out!
  8. I won’t use super extreme gargantuan words, so you won’t not understand them. 
  9. I will be announcing the OCs I chose, every five chapters. 
  10. Most importantly, I will not tolerate bullying. If you bully, you’re for the streets. It’s evil, cruel, and nobody likes it. *dramatic flashback for being laughed at for being asexual.* 



I hope you enjoy! Love, Assassin~San!


	2. Orion and Hana’s OC Forms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know about my OC brother and sister, here they are.

Hana Hinata

Age: 16 (Danganronpa: Doki Doki), 18 (Danganronpa: Truth)

D.O.B: September 10th, 2002

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Chest Size: 92 cm. (36 in.)

Height: 5’3 (21 inches)

Weight: 110 ibs (50 kg)

Likes: Shota Ai Mangas, Yaoi Mangas

Dislikes: Burnt Hotdogs, Cavities

Notes: Ultimate Light Rock Band Lead Singer

Theme Song: Kisaragi Attention by IA

Favorite Song: Reckless Rampage Girl by GUMI and Hatsune Miku

Status: Alive, Murdered by Mikan (Doki Doki) in the Doki Doki Program. Became a Remnant of Despair.

* * *

Orion Hinata

Age: 17 (DRV3:BN), 21 (Currently)

D.O.B: October 23, 2000

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Asexual

Chest Size: 77 cm. (30 in.)

Height: 5”10 (70 in.)

Weight: 119 ibs. (54 kg.)

Likes: Shojo Ai Mangas, Hentai

Dislikes: Gore, Carnations (Because of Traumatic Events from his childhood.)

Notes: Ultimate Assassin (Alongside Maki Harukawa)

Theme Song: Self Inflicted Achromatic by Hatsune Miku

Favorite Song: Undead Enemy by Kagamine Rin

Status: Alive, Wrongfully Executed and claimed as the Traitor In the 54th Killing Game, but survived


	3. Orion Sectioning

I will be dividing some characters into certain sections. The first one is the Orion Sectioning. Here are the Sections that I will attempt to release within this and next week. 

Orion Hinata Section: Jul. 29th 

Hana Hinata Section: Jul. 30th 

Kaede Akamatsu: Aug. 1st

Shuichi Saihara: Aug 3rd

* * *

I will be doing OCs, for August 5th, and the. I’ll take tiny snips out of the weekend to do some of the Characters’ Headcanons, and to do a bit of some remodeling to Orion and Hana. I would have to constantly change the background, because I am seriously picky. So, I will let you know on how I will manage the other sections. Lastly, I will also be involving a few things, such as co-authors, and requests. I am open to these suggestions. 


	4. #1 Orion Hinata: What you would be considered to Orion based off of your personality.

Bubbly: He likes you a bit, but can get a bit annoyed by you.

Optimistic: He likes you, and will want to hang around you, but give him some space when he’s mad.

Pessimistic: Doesn’t like you that much. He will always question why you are sad, and would make you a bit happier, but still, sad.

Perverted: He despises you. Completely loathes you. No questions asked.

Horny: ...I guess you could try to get along with him. 

Stubborn: He will make you unstubborn. Also no questions asked.

Childish: He looks at you, and treats you like a child.

Primadonna: *slaps*

Realist: You both will surprisingly share at least something in common! So you would be best friends with him!


	5. #2 Orion Hinata: What He will do to you if you bring him a certain flower.

Carnation: He likes you, it’s one of his favorite flowers, and he’ll be willing to hang out with you very often.

Iris: He finds you unique, and thinks you are an artist.

White Rose: He thinks you are a Plain Jane.

Chrysanthemum: He likes you because you have wits and doesn’t deal with any type of shit from anyone.

Hydrangea: He has a crush on you, and you give it to him, and he loves it, because it’s also one of his favorite flowers.

Tiger Lily: He finds you wild, and independent.

Oxeye: He finds you nice, and optimistic, and he likes you a bit.

Blue Orchid: He finds you as a majestic person, with a tiny sense of elegance.

Cherry Blossom: He thinks you are trying to confess to him, and finds you desperate, but likes you anyways.

Lilac: He finds you sweet, but with an aggressive side, but finds you as a best friend.

Plumeria: Prepare to be friend zoned. Or possibly Brother/Sister zoned.

Daisy: He finds you quite plain, but he likes your style, and will become your friend.


	6. #3 Orion Hinata: How Orion will respond to you, based on of your music choice

Vocaloid: Okay, He likes you. But, if you like any Utauloids, he will murder you.

J-Pop: He likes you, and finds you eccentric.

J-Rock: He will be honest with you, and you’ll always hear his side of some things.

Alternative Rock: He finds you...quite messed up.

K-Pop: Limits you to singers and bands to listen to. 

K-Rap: Loves your choice in music, yet mostly listens to Blackpink.

Scream-O: He runs away from you.

Pop: Finds you as that basic bitch, yet hangs around you.

Emo Rock: Finds you angsty, and hates every fiber in your soul.

Country Rap: Just...No...Don’t even mention it to him.

Gospel Rap: Nope.

Country: Yeets himself off the top of Hope’s Peak High. 

Jazz: Loves it. He finds you classic.

Oldies Rock: Hallelujah, you have met your friend now!

Trap: Nah. He doesn’t like you that much.

Rap: It’s kind of a love-hate relationship.


	7. #4 Orion Hinata: Vocaloid Song Ratings! Orion rates the songs

World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku: 7/10

Shinkai Shoujo by Hatsune Miku: 4/10

Undead Enemy by Kagamine Rin: 10/10

Ikanaide by Kaai Yuki: 6/10

glow by Hatsune Miku: 5/10

Ren’ai Saiban by Hatsune Miku: 8/10

Paradichlorobenzene: 6/10

Natsukoi Hanabi by Gumi: 7/10

Kimi No Taion by Hatsune Miku: 7/10

Mind Brand by Hatsune Miku: 9/10

Kokoronashi by Gumi: 10/10

Inochi Ni Kiawarete Iru by Hatsune Miku: 9/10

House Of Songs by Hatsune Miku: 10/10

Roki by mikito-P And Kagamine Rin: 9/10

39 by Hatsune Miku: 7/10

Gigantic O.T.N by Kagamine Len: 4/10

Ai Dee by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka: 6/10

Ifoudoudou by Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, IA, and Gumi: 3/10


	8. #9 |Hana Hinata| Hana’s Theme Songs!

Yoru Ni Kakeru: A bit similar to her backstory (Listen to the Yoasobi or Mafumafu version. Those are killer.) 

Charles: A close estimation between her backstory and love life. 

Hitorinbo Envy: Close enough.

Watashi no R: So, So.

Donut Hole: Similar to her backstory.

Self Inflicted Achromatic: The exact depiction of her depression.


	9. #10 Hana’s Lover

Literally. Nobody should know this, but I will be explaining this. I will be cameoing her lover. I can’t let you know the identity! Three key words. Mask. Metaphor. Sadness. I don’t think you know this, because it is an OC.

Nagisa Hanateru


	10. #11 Foods that Hana likes

Donuts

Ramen

Sakuramochi, Yaki Mochi, etc.

Pork Cutlets

Takoyaki

Dango

Jell-o

Sperm (That is a major joke...don’t ever use that word against Hana’s will.)

Jasmine Rice

Mashed Potatoes

Hamburgers

French Fries

Candy

Talk about a diet.


	11. #12 If Hana met Elton John.

*cries* I wanted to see you all of my life...*sobs*


	12. #13 | Kaede Akamatsu | Songs Kaede would listen to, while writing essays

Mostly Mozart, Beethoven, and Bach

So she’s pretty boring.


	13. #14 If Kaede could play anime songs on the piano for Tsumugi Otaku.

Sailor Densetsu (Pretty Self-explanatory)

Gurunge: Kimetsu No Yaiba (She might actually do that.)

This Game: No Game No Life

Silky Heart: Toradora (Yes, it is possible.)

Unravel: Tokyo Ghoul re:

Crossing Fields: SAO (Honestly the anime was kind of a disappointment...)

Asphyxia: Tokyo Ghoul re: (Yes. She is a demon!)


	14. #15 Kaede Sprites as Drugs

Angry: Cocaine

Happy: Weed

Blushing: Steroids

Smirk: Meth (oh...wait methmouth exists...he’s gotten better though.)

Nervous: Heroin

Sad: Opioids (those aren’t a joke. Don’t take that shit unless you are in pain, like serious pain. F**k my arm is falling off! Here’s some opioids! Wow! My pain is taken away! I’ll only take one a day!)


	15. #16 Kaede likes the piano too much

Heh. I am a pianist. I love the piano. I love the piano.

pianopianopianopianopianopianopiano

hehe.

okay...that was some crack there.


End file.
